1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching matrix network for switching or, respectively, distributing communication signals in message switching systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent developments of communication technology have lead to communication switching systems over which, in addition to telephony signals (so to speak, narrow-band signals) and, under certain conditions, data communication signals, television and/or picture telephone signals (broadband in contrast thereto) are also transmitted, to which end it is known, for example, from the German Pat. No. 2,421,002 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,831, German published application No. 25 38 638, German published application No. 29 22 418, all incorporated herein by this reference, to also provide at least one broadband switching matrix array in the switching center in addition to a narrow band switching matrix array, whereby the switching matrix arrays can be controlled with the assistance of a shared control device.
It is desirable in realizing such message switching systems to produce the individual system components, therefore the switching matrix arrays as well, with the least possible expense, this in the meantime encountering difficulties in practice when realizing a broadband switching matrix network, particularly with an increasing degree of broadband, as well as an increasing plurality of incoming lines or, respectively, outgoing lines.